This invention relates in general to faucets and in particular to a faucet assembly having an integral dispenser for supplying liquid products, such as soap, lotion, and the like, adjacent to the flow of water from the spigot of the faucet assembly.
Faucet assemblies are well known structures for delivering hot and cold water into a water basin, such as a sink. Such faucet assemblies typically include a mixer tap or similar valve assembly having inlets which are connected to the hot and cold water supply lines. The mixer tap further includes an outlet which is connected to a spigot disposed over the water basin. A manually operable handle is provided on the mixer tap to permit a user to control both the amount of water which is discharged from the spigot and the temperature thereof.
Frequently, faucet assemblies of this type are used to supply water for cleaning purposes. In these instances, soap or similar products are used for cleaning, while water from the faucet assembly is used for rinsing. In most homes, the soap is provided in bar form or in a liquid soft soap dispenser. In many business and commercial locations, liquid soap is provided in a pump-actuated dispenser which is separate from the faucet assembly itself. In any event, it is often convenient to provide some form of soap or other liquid product in the vicinity of the faucet assembly.
Unfortunately, dispensers of liquid soap and similar liquid products are often inconvenient to use because they are separate from the faucet assemblies with which they are used, usually in a remote location. Thus, the soap or other liquid product which is discharged from the dispenser is not located adjacent to the flow of water from the spigot of the faucet assembly. Consequently, a user of the liquid dispenser must reach inconveniently to the side of the water basin. Furthermore, excess soap or other liquid products which drip from the dispenser usually fall into the water basin and remain in the bottom thereof, unless an affirmative effort is made by the user to clean it. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a faucet assembly having an integral dispenser for supplying liquid products, such as soap, lotion, and the like, adjacent to the flow of water from the spigot of a faucet assembly.